


The Longest Night

by biscuityskies



Series: The 12 Days of Ficmas [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: But I think it turned out okay, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I was supposed to publish this last night but then all of my betas were asleep, Lots of kissing, M/M, Oops, So many kisses, The cutest husbands, This is the softest stuff guys, Woochan are married, Woochan being domestic, Woochan spending the solstice together, okay here we go, walks in the snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 22:54:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17109719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biscuityskies/pseuds/biscuityskies
Summary: It’s the winter solstice, and Woojin is feeling restless. Fluff ensues.





	The Longest Night

**Author's Note:**

> Okay sO 
> 
> This is the first of what I hope to be 12 works, leading up to and following Christmas 
> 
> (There wasn’t enough SKz Christmas content for me so I made some for myself) 
> 
> Anyway
> 
> A huge thank you to my beautiful betas, Lovely, spacenicoo, and dreambynight, where would I be without y’all, probably in a ditch somewhere
> 
> Enjoy some domestic, married Woochan Christmas fluff!!

Woojin sighed and cuddled himself closer to his husband. He wasn’t paying any attention to the movie on the screen, though Chan had his eyes glued to it. 

“Hey, babe?” he asked, pressing his cheek into the strong muscle beneath him. 

“Hm?” Chan replied, finally tearing his eyes away from the movie as he carded his hands through his husband’s hair. Woojin melted into the touch, his body automatically relaxing.

“It’s the solstice today. We should do something.”

“Oh?” Chan chuckled. “What did you have in mind?”

Woojin sighed again. “Nothing much. I just think maybe we could do something….”

“Romantic?”

“Yeah, that,” Woojin giggled, pressing his face into his husband’s chest as he crinkled his nose in a smile. 

He felt Chan’s laughter before he heard it, the familiar rumble in his chest making Woojin smile wider still. 

“Okay, baby. Let’s go do something romantic.” Chan leaned down and pressed a kiss to Woojin’s forehead before gently shifting out from underneath him. 

(Woojin may or may not have stared at his husband as he walked up the stairs. Shh. This is a judgement free zone.)

Woojin stood up to follow Chan into their bedroom, to change into something other than sweatpants. He could honestly say that he wasn’t prepared for the door to be emphatically shut behind him and to be pushed up against it, a pair of lips crashing into his own. 

“You, what are you--” he worked his lip between his teeth as Chan gently bit at his jaw, trying to keep his whimper to himself. It didn’t work, the smallest whine escaping him as his husband smiled. “I thought we were going to get ready.”

“And we are,” Chan murmured in his ear as he nipped at his earlobe. “Give me just a sec.”

Woojin smiled and pushed on Chan’s shoulders to get him to step away. “Come on, silly. The sun’s already set.”

Chan groaned and gently grabbed Woojin by the collar, pushing his lips against Woojin’s one last time before finally pulling away. “You can’t keep holding out on me, Wooj.”

Woojin laughed and gave Chan a quick peck on the cheek. “I don’t know what you mean,” he said, tugging off his sweats to pull on a pair of jeans, moving to his shirt. 

Chan rubbed at his husband’s shoulders as soon as his shirt was off. “This. You’re holding out on me, babe.” 

Woojin melted under Chan’s touch. “Oh, damn, that feels good.” He relaxed his muscles and rolled his neck around, relishing in the feeling of thumbs pushing down into the muscles of his neck, massaging the tighter areas there. 

“Hm,” Chan replied, kissing the back of Woojin’s neck. “If we don’t get going, we’re not gonna get out at all.”

“Five more minutes?”

Chan laughed and patted Woojin on the back as he took off his own shirt, pulling on a sweater. “Come on, sweets.”

Woojin sighed, finally tugging on a sweater of his own with a smile. “Okay, then. Let’s go.” 

***

Chan grabbed his hand as soon as they were out into the street, lacing their fingers together. “Come on, I know exactly where to go,” he said, pulling Woojin along after him. 

Woojin gave a little giggle, half jogging to keep up. “And where is that, exactly?”

“You’ll just have to find out!”

Woojin kept laughing as they ran through the streets, nearly squealing in delight when they crossed the street into a park. The path down the snow-covered walkway was bright with lamps, the poles wrapped in Christmas lights. The gently falling snow shone in frozen flakes of gleaming light, the crystals sticking in their hair and making Woojin smile wider still. 

“Chan,” he breathed, almost at a loss for words. “This is… gorgeous.”

“It really is,” his husband whispered in return, bringing his free hand up to cup Woojin’s cheek as his eyes roved around his husband’s face. “You really are.” 

Woojin giggled at the sudden gesture. “You’re adorable.”

“And you’re the most stunning thing I’ve ever seen.”

“You’re so cheesy.”

“Your beauty outshines everything on this planet.” 

“I love you.”

“I love you so much.” 

Woojin beamed as brightly as the lights as Chan leaned forward to press a kiss to his cheek. He pressed another one to the tip of his nose, and another to the corner of his mouth. 

“Kim Woojin,” Chan murmured. “Will you marry me?” He knelt down into the snow, not caring as the cold seeped into his jeans. 

“Bang Chan,” Woojin laughed in delight. “I believe I already said yes,” he said, twisting his ring around on his finger. He tugged on Chan’s hand, pulling him up to kiss him, long and deep. 

“Let’s spend the night out, yeah? It’s been a while since we’ve had a date, as in, it’s been almost two and a half years since we’ve had a date, the one where I proposed to you, and I just feel like we need some time to ourselves. Kim Woojin, will you go on a date with me?”

Woojin grinned from ear to ear and tilted his head to meet Chan’s lips again. “I would go anywhere with you, my love.”

“To the ends of the earth and back?”

“If the earth were flat, sure,” Woojin giggled. “But I would follow you anywhere and back again.”

Chan smiled widely, lacing his fingers once more with his husband’s. “Where should you like to go, love?”

“You suggested the date!”

“I’m just asking for your input! I know what we should do, I just want to know what you want to do.”

“Honey, I couldn’t care less. I’m just happy that we get to spend time together. I know we’ve been married for almost two years now, but that doesn’t mean that I don’t miss you,” Woojin said with the softest of smiles. 

“Holy shit, I love you so much,” Chan murmured. “Okay, let’s go.” 

Woojin squeezed Chan’s hand, giving him another quick peck on the cheek as they set off at a leisurely pace, their shoes squeaking in the surrounding snow. 

They spent about five minutes just walking, feeling almost aimless, before Chan stopped them. “Okay, we’re here,” he said as they stood outside a coffee shop. 

“A coffee shop? What’s gotten into you? You never drink coffee past five in the evening.” 

“I’m just here for the hot chocolate. Get whatever coffee you’d like, babe, I want to talk to you about something.” 

Woojin nodded, wondering what Chan had in store for him. Going against both of their word, they both got chai, allowing themselves to indulge in the sweet flavour of the spices. Woojin smiled and inhaled the steam, allowing the scent to fill his senses, reminding him of his grandma’s house. 

“What did you want to talk about?” Woojin asked once they were both about halfway through their chai. 

Chan nodded, setting his cup down on the table with a light clinking sound. He took a deep breath and started talking. “Okay, so. We’ve been together for almost seven years now, and married for two of those years. Wooj, I just want to talk this over, I’m not putting anything into play unless you’re absolutely certain that it’s what you want too. I’ve been thinking….”

“Oh, god, you’re not breaking up with me, are you?”

“What? No! That’s not it at all! Wooj, where did you come up with that idea?”

Woojin smiled sheepishly. “Oops. I guess I got kinda worked up. It sounded like you were--”

“Jesus, that was not my intention. No, Woojinnie, I’m curious if you think you want to adopt soon.”

There was an astonished silence between the two of them, Woojin setting his cup down with more force than he intended to. “Are you, I mean, you’re sure?”

Chan beamed at him, melting Woojin with a glance. “Yeah, baby, I’m sure. If it’s okay with you, that is. If it’s not okay, I’m comfortable waiting.”

“No, I honestly think that now is a great time. Let’s do it tomorrow, yeah? And then they can get our papers processed and we can have a little baby to share our next Christmas with.”

Even though it didn’t seem possible, Chan smiled even wider. “I’m so glad you agree, Wooj,” he said. “I’ve never been more excited, save on our wedding day.” A lone tear made its way down his cheek, and that alone made Woojin begin to tear up. 

“We’re really doing this?”

“We’re really doing this.” 

“I love you so much, Chan,” Woojin whispered. 

“I bet I love you more,” Chan returned. 

“I kind of doubt that.”

“I speak only truths, love.”

There was a pause in their conversation during which the duo gazed at each other. 

“So, what are we doing for the rest of the night?” Woojin asked, breaking the silence. 

“I have something in mind,” Chan said, smiling at Woojin again as he stood, wrapping his coat around himself before helping Woojin into his. 

*** 

As soon as they took off their shoes, Woojin found himself pinned against the wall, his husband’s lips on his own. He bit his lip as Chan’s attention drifted down his neck, sucking a bruise into the joint of his neck and collar bone. He whined in satisfaction, a smile making its way across his face. 

“Chan,” he whispered, repeating the name until he had gotten his husband’s attention. “We’re gonna be fathers.” 

“Kim Woojin, I am so glad that you are the person who I get to spend the rest of my life with. I am so glad that you agreed to marry me, even though I’m just an all around weird person.”

“I wouldn’t say weird, just interesting.”

“And I am so glad that you’re going to have a kid with me,“ Chan finished brightly. He mouthed at Woojin’s earlobe, who turned his head and caught Chan’s lips in retaliation. 

“I can’t stop smiling,” he said, pulling away. 

“I can’t, either,” Chan said, leaning forward to try to kiss him once more, despite the matching smiles they each wore. It wasn’t so much a kiss, but it was a valiant effort, and it’s the thought that counts. 

*** 

The two spent the longest night of the year kissing and contemplating the new year with a new child, an infant. The next day, they went to the adoption agency to fill out papers, a trip which was also filled with kisses. 

In the orphanage, they found an infant, a baby boy with whom they both automatically fell in love. He was still so young that he wouldn’t sleep through the night, and so new that he didn’t have a name, both of which were fine with both Woojin and Chan. Once he was legally adopted, they named him Jeongin, the baby boy who stole their hearts on first glance. He was a happy, bubbly baby, who grew up listening to his papa sing as he did chores and his daddy speaking rapid English every once in a while. 

They had found each other, and now they were complete.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!! 
> 
> Here’s my Twitter, in case you want to yell at me in a more private place than the comments section lol 
> 
> (In case you don’t want to use my conveniently placed Twitter, just a psa, if you write a comment, I’m gonna respond lol, I’m a lonely Stay, and kudos and comments are my source of sustenance) 
> 
> Thanks for reading! 💙


End file.
